


Divoké sny onkologa Wilsona

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divoké sny onkologa Wilsona

Horké, tisknoucí se tělo, hlasitý dech. Objímal jej, přijímal polibky, jeden za druhým, žhavé a vášnivé, přesto vnímal tu lásku, s jakou se ho druhý muž dotýkal. Pod prsty cítil pevné svaly, hladil jej po zádech, vzápětí po hrudníku a bříšku, prohrábnul vlasy a sklouznul na zadek, sám se chvěl pod dlaněmi, jež se věnovaly jeho tělu… Z hrdla se mu vydral hlasitý sten, když se ho ruka druhého muže dotkla na stehně a postupovala výš, až sevřela jeho vzrušení. Třela jej, laskala, nutila sténat hlasitěji a toužebněji, na krku se objevily líbající rty…

Chtěl mu to oplatit, a tak zvedl paži a stiskl v dlani vzrušení druhého muže, horké a nalité krví, k uším mu dolehl slastný povzdech, podivně povědomý…

„Wilson… Fuck, Wilson…,“ slyšel a cosi mu říkalo, že by měl panikařit, že by měl uskočit a otevřít oči, jenže druhá jeho část si říkala, jak je to krásné, příjemné, že tohle přeci vždycky chtěl… „Don’t stop, Jimmy, please…“

Wilson na posteli doslova nadskočil a úlekem otevřel oči, do nichž jej udeřila jen černočerná tma. Funěl jako pes, celé tělo se chvělo a… zasténal, když zjistil, jak bolestně tvrdý je.

House, prolétlo mu hlavou jediné slovo.

Zdálo se mu o Housovi. To by jej ještě tak neděsilo, ale ten sen, v němž se jej dotýkal, tisknul, hladil…

„Fuck,“ zaklel, jak sebou erekce pod návalem vzrušení cukla, potřeba se třít o postel vzrůstala. Wilson ale rozhodl ignorovat potřeby svého těla, přetočil se na záda a trucoval. Přece si nemůže dovolit, aby se mu z House postavil, určitě to byl jen nějaký error v jeho prací znaveném mozku, někde se stala chyba. Ano, určitě, prostě se mu to v mysli pomotalo, to se stát může, uklidňoval se, erekci tímto ale ustoupit nedonutil.

Frustrovaně si povzdechl a zvažoval, zda si tedy má dopřát jednu rychlou ruční práci nebo studenou sprchu. Před očima se mu stále mihaly obrázky ze snu, v dlani skoro živě cítil Housův…

Sprcha, jednoznačně sprcha, skopl ze sebe Wilson peřinu, po cestě ze sebe shodil propocené oblečení a vlezl do sprchového koutu, kde na sebe pustil pořádnou porci ledové vody, až drkotal zuby, vzrušení se ale zbavil. To už se ovšem nedalo říct o strachu, že se něco podobného bude opakovat.

Velevážený onkolog James Wilson toho dne dorazil jako obvykle do své kanceláře a téměř na svou noční příhodu zapomněl. No, dobře, nezapomněl, ale měl plnou hlavu pacientů, a tak otázku své měnící se sexuální orientace odložil stranou. A vydrželo mu to poměrně dlouho, prakticky celou pracovní dobu, během níž se Housovi vyhýbal. Namlouval si, že se jen náhodou dnes neviděli, ale moc dobře věděl, že pečlivě zvažuje, kudy sám v nemocnici chodí, kde by se House s největší pravděpodobností neměl vyskytovat a podobně.

Připadal si sám před sebou jako blázen.

Ani ne dvacet minut před svým odchodem domů si už jen seděl v kanceláři a snažil se vyřídit papíry, jenže myšlenky na to, jaký uzlíček nervů z něj udělal jediný sen, se mu pořád pletly do cesty.

„Fajn, Cuddyová, jenom zkontroluju, jestli po mně není Wilsonovi smutno, a jdu domů,“ uslyšel Wilson za svými dveřmi Housův hlas a ztuhnul.

V životě totiž nedostal erekci tak rychle jako právě teď.

Skoro se mu zatočila hlava, jak se v mžiku krev nahrnula z hlavy do rozkroku, přiškrceně se nadchnul a přes tělo se mu přehnala vlna horka. Propisku v dlani drtil tak silně, že se musela co nevidět rozpadnout. V tom vtrhnul dovnitř House.

Jsem v háji, pomyslel si Wilson zoufale, alespoň, že seděl a House nemohl vidět jeho určitý, stále tvrdnoucí problém, jež se mu momentálně snažil udělat díru do kalhot. Ale vždyť už jsem ve středním věku, protestoval Wilson v duchu a proklínal své tělo, které zřejmě nějaký útlum po čtyřicítce absolutně nezajímalo.

„Hello,“ zašvitořil House, jenž se tvářil jako bůh škodolibosti osobně. Co zase vyvedl…?

Wilson se vzmohl jen na podrážděné zafunění, pohledem ale na svém příteli setrval, musel být ve střehu, jelikož s tímhle výrazem byl House nebezpečnější než běžně.

„Jsi v pořádku?“ zadíval se náhle starší muž jinak, jako by se vážně staral… „Vypadá to, že ti někdo zarazil vidle do zadku.“

„Je mi fajn,“ štěkl po Housovi, i když věděl, že tohle jej nezastaví, naopak podnítí jeho chorobnou zvědavost. Well, fuck you too, House…

„No, jak myslíš,“ poznamenal. „Možná bych si tipnul, že je v tom nějaká ženská, ale celý týden jsem tě sledoval, kudy chodíš, a jsem si jistý, že jsem nic nepromeškal…“ zamyslel se na moment.

Wilson polknul rozladění a skoro klidně se zeptal:

„Ty jsi mě sledoval? To si nemůžeš najít lepší zábavu?“

„A co je lepší zábava, než zjišťovat podrobnosti o tvém zvráceném životě, milý Wilsone?“ naklonil House hlavu a svůdně zamrkal.

Jeho gesto splnilo svůj účel dokonale. Původně sice mělo Wilsona jen vytočit, jako bonus ale vyprovokovalo mladšího muže, aby mu skrze zatnuté zuby uniklo všemi silami potlačované zasténání. House údivem pozvedl obočí.

„Jdi pryč, prosím,“ zadíval se Wilson jinam, tváře zrudlé studem, měl chuť se propadnout podlahou někam, kde nebude muset myslet na to, jak strašně rád by ty oči viděl stejně jako ve snu zamžené touhou, jak rád by cítil jeho ruku na svém penisu, tvrdém a toužícím po něm... po Housovi.

Dost!

House se na své přítele znovu zadíval skoro starostlivě, ale pak poslušně a beze slova odešel, za což mu Wilson v duchu neskutečně děkoval. Složil hlavu do dlaní a proklínal své tělo, své chlípné myšlenky, své všechno…

Když dorazil domů, tak si chtěl jenom lehnout na gauč, pustit třeba fotbalový zápas a na nic nemyslet. Sundal si boty, odložil tašku i kabát a padl zády na pohovku. Nahmatal ovladač, zapnul televizi a nechal ji tlumeně běžet, přes oči si položil předloktí, aby zamezil světlu v otravování jeho očí, a okamžitě usnul.

Z pro tentokrát poklidného snu jej vytrhlo zvonění telefonu. Zaklel, jelikož se sakra leknul, natáhnul se pro sluchátko a trochu si poposedl, zády se opřel o roh gauče.

„Wilsone!“ ozvalo se z telefonu nadšeně. Oslovený muž jeho entuziasmus ovšem vůbec nesdílel, tedy alespoň si to myslel, dokud House nezačal vykládat cosi o tom, že Cuddyová má krámy a podobně. Ne, že by to Wilsona zajímalo, ale jeho uši se staly děsivě citlivé na ten hluboký, nakřáplý hlas, vibrace se mu šířily celým nervovým systémem a způsobily mu během 24 hodin už třetí erekci. Nemohl tomu zabránit, začal se chvět, horko se dostavilo se zdrcujícím efektem a s každou vteřinou, již House protlachal, Wilson tvrdnul.

„Mlč už!“ štěknul po něm zoufale, svůj přerývavý dech si uvědomil příliš pozdě. House ztichnul, takže ho musel zřetelně slyšet, a jak tak znal svého přítele, zaznamenal i tu naléhavost, s jakou jej okřikl.

„Wilsone?“

Mladší muž se snažil dát dohromady, nechápal, co se s ním děje, jako by jej někdo proklel…

„Wilsone, mluv se mnou, chováš se jak ženská!“

Jo, jako totálně nadržená, myšlení na nic jiného než sex neschopná ženská…

„Jimmy?“

House musel vážně tušit, že se něco děje, něco… zajímavého. Jinak by se naštval, urazil a zavěsil, načež by si Wilsona dobíral, jaký je to idiot.

„Nevím, co mám dělat, Housi,“ nevěřil, že to řekl, že se mu rozhodl říct pravdu. Zrovna jemu.

„Povídej, Wilsone, svěř se strýčku Gregovi,“ pobídl jej starší muž, a přestože to pronesl lehkým tónem, po dnešním ránu si byl Wilson takřka jistý, že House o něj opravdu starost má.

Wilson se zhluboka nadechl. Tímhle jeho poklidný život končí…

„Zdálo se mi o tom, jak si to rozdáváme v posteli,“ shrnul všechno do jedné věty a vychrlil dřív, než si to stihnul rozmyslet.

Na druhé straně bylo ticho, dokud House pobaveně nezafuněl.

„Jen tohle? Že máš gay sen o svém nejvíc sexy příteli neznamená, že měníš orientaci.“

„Housi…“ polknul Wilson a musel se nutit, aby pokračoval. Jenže, když už začal… „Postavil se mi.“

„To bylo tím snem.“

„A pak ještě dvakrát.“

Ticho.

„Když jsem za tebou přišel…“

„Ano, Gregu,“ zavrčel Wilson, najednou nervní a unavený z celé situace. Zoufale to potřeboval nějak vyřešit a doufal, že mu třeba House pomůže, i když netušil jak. „Jenom jsem tě slyšel skrze dveře…“

„Tak slyšel?“ zazněl extrémně zaujatě House. Že by ho něco napadlo? „Reaguješ na můj hlas?“

„No, jo…“

„Takže ti stojí i teď, Wilsone.“

Ne, nebyla to otázka, čiré konstatování. Bez výsměchu či zášti.

„Kromě toho, že je prostě dokonalý, nemáš tušení, proč zrovna můj hlas probouzí hučení v tvé kládě, Jimmy?“

Wilson přešel ten mírně škodolibý podtón, jelikož otázka jinak vypadala logicky.

„Ne…“ řekl nejprve, až poté se ale pořádně zamyslel. Proč hlas… Oči se mu vykulily tak, že málem opustily své bydliště. „No… možná.“

„Tak mě nenapínej, Wilsone,“ zaúpěl teatrálně House.

Wilson si přejel dlaní po obličeji, myslí mu proudily úryvky ze snu, které si prve nevybavil.

„V tom snu jsi na mě mluvil, hodně mluvil.“

„Jak mluvil?“

Mladší muž vydal toho dne další frustrovaný zvuk, nevěděl, jak to vysvětlit, přiblížit, podat, aniž by mu nehořely tváře.

„Pořád ti stojí?“

„Co bys řekl?“

„Zajímalo mě to,“ uchechtnul se House, načež se jeho hlas pozměnil v mručivý: „Tak jak jsem mluvil, Jimmy? Možná jsem ti nadával? Ponižoval přesně tak, jak se ti to líbí? Říkal ti, co máš dělat?“

Wilson mlčel, zaskočeně. House mu snad četl myšlenky.

„Hmm, takže, když ti teď řeknu, aby ses dlaní dotknul malého Jimmyho, uděláš to?“

Nevěřil svým uším a už vůbec ne svému tělu, který se při té otázce zachvělo a jeho erekce mu o sobě dala vědět dalším ztvrdnutím, jež během konverzace nepatrně opadlo.

„Cože?“ zeptal se přiškrceně, najednou se mu zase špatně dýchalo, obrázky ze snu se mu promítly, vzpomněl si, jak moc se mu líbilo, když mu House rozkazoval…

„Dotkni se sám sebe, Wilsone,“ slyšel ten nádherný hlas zašeptat a z úst mu unikl sten, stále se chtěl bránit, ale zároveň prostě nemohl neposlechnout. Sevřel se skrze kalhoty a zavzdychal znovu.

„Ty jsi to vážně udělal…“ doneslo se k němu překvapené Housovo vydechnutí. „Pokračuj.“

Wilson nevěděl, co vlastně dělá, hlavu měl úplně vygumovanou a jen poslouchal, co mu House povídal, nechal se unášet na svůdném tónu hlubokého hlasu, jenž mu vzápětí poručil, aby se vykašlal na kalhoty, stáhl si je i se spodním prádlem níž a pomalu se věnoval své erekci.

„Hezky, pomalu, Wilsone, máme čas,“ promlouval k němu House. „Pověz, Jimmy, nepřipadá si tvoje druhá ruka opomíjená? Povol si kravatu a rozepni pár knoflíků pro začátek, určitě si poradíš, jak si telefon nechat poblíž…“

Pro začátek, prolétlo Wilsonovi hlavou. Kam až tohle může směřovat? Nemohl se rozhodnout, jestli se těší nebo děsí… Prsty volné ruky poslušně učinily, co po něm House žádal, načež mu bylo řečeno, aby se dotknul bradavky.

„Slyšíš mě dobře, Wilsone, hezky pevně ji uchop a trochu štípni, ty chlípníku, to se ti bude líbit,“ doneslo se k němu, a přestože mu slast a náhlá bolest mámily mozek, úplně mimo ještě nebyl.

„Housi…?“ vydal ze sebe něco na způsob stenu s otazníkem na konci.

„Ano, Jimmy?“

Zadýchaný, zastřený, definitivně klidu prostý hlas.

„Bože, ty si honíš,“ zasténal, ta představa, že House leží u sebe na gauči, telefonuje s ním, rozkazuje a sám se dotýká své erekce… Odpovědí mu byl hlasitý povzdech, jenž z Housova hrdla doposud neslyšel a zamířil mu přes ouška přímo do slabin, pohyb jeho ruky se nutně musel zrychlit.

„Přesně tak,“ zamručel po chvíli House souhlasně. „Úplně tě vidím, jak se rozvaluješ, dlaň ti zběsile lítá, tep na úrovni dostihového koně, spodní ret pokousaný od tvých vlastních zubů… hmm… a vlasy už určitě nemáš tak pečlivé upravené jako během dne… A vsadím se, že se červenáš nad tím, jak zvrácený jsi, Wilsone.“

Ten hlas… Stačil vnímat také obsah slov, ale hlavně ten hlas sám o sobě… Přirážel si do dlaně, nedokázal tomu zabránit, stejně jako vzdechům, které produkoval, nepamatoval si, kdy byl naposled takhle nadržený a připravený stříkat…

„Fuck, Housi…“ zasténal zlomeně, prohnul se v zádech a každý nerv v jeho těle se těšil ze slasti, jež jej zaplavila, ale i přes ten výbuch rozkoše byl schopen slyšet, jak se z telefonu ozval zvířecí zvuk a ostré nadechnutí.

Snažil se popadnout dech, House ve svém bytě dělal totéž.

„Wilsone?“

„Hmm?“

„Doneseš čínu nebo pizzu?“

 

 


End file.
